The present invention is an apron which may be worn while seated to protect the wearer of the apron and the wearer's clothing from food and beverage spills, and which will further facilitate the consumption of food and beverages while seated.
It is common to consume food and beverages in a seated position. Most commonly, food and beverages are consumed with a beverage container and food placed on a table, with the legs of the person consuming the food and beverage placed underneath the table. A simple cloth or paper napkin may be placed in the lap of the person consuming the food or beverage, but the presence of the table helps avoid spills.
It is very common, however, to consume food in the seated position without the benefit of a table. At parties, for example, it is common to sit in a chair, while balancing a tray of food and a beverage. The absence of a table on which to place food and drink increases the likelihood of spills, while the absence of the table eliminates the protection provided by the table.
Perhaps the most common occurrence of the consumption of food and beverages while sitting is in an automobile. In the past, when drive-in restaurants were prevalent, it was common to eat in a stationary automobile in a seated position. Now, fast food restaurants universally provide drive-through service. It has become more and more common to drive through a fast food restaurant, obtain food and drink, and eat and drink while driving. The combination of the seated position, the absence of a table, the movement of the automobile and the hand and foot motion necessary to operate the automobile result in the likelihood that consumption of food and drink while driving or riding in an automobile will result in a spill onto the clothing of the person or individual attempting to consume food and beverages while in the automobile.
While riding in a car, it is common to place a hot or cold beverage between the legs to hold it in place. The temperature of the hot or cold beverage can be uncomfortable, and further, spillage from the beverage is potentially hazardous to the person, his or her clothing, and the seating surface.